


On the Deck

by pretty_ok



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, damn magnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ok/pseuds/pretty_ok
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan were having a talk when things went a little haywire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinskiroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/gifts).



Anakin was walking through the hangar deck of the cruiser with Obi-Wan. Ahead of them, mechanics were frantically servicing fighter craft and gunships, and several platoons of clone troopers were drilling in preparing for the impending assault. 

Obi-Wan stopped, looking over his shoulder at Anakin. “I know there’s hardly a point in my asking, but are you  _ sure _ this is going to work?”

Anakin laughed, leaning against the leg of the AT-TE they were passing. “Master, how many times have Rex and I snuck through a planetary field to take down the generators? There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Yes, but never a Class IV before, and not on a world so heavily fortified.”

“Besides, I know you’ll always be there with the cavalry to save my rear end.”

“I do seem to do that with increasing frequency.” Obi-Wan grinned and continued strolling towards the main runway of the hangar deck.

“Like twice, max.” Anakin stood up to follow but was jerked back by his right arm.

“Aren’t you coming, Anakin?” Obi-Wan had stopped again.

Anakin looked down, jerked his arm again, and was rewarded with nothing but pain in his shoulder. His whole palm was glued along the top surface of the walker’s foot.

“What, are you stuck? Is that your–”

“Yes, it’s my right arm!”

“Did you– oh my, don’t tell me you didn’t know the walkers are magnetically locked to the deck.”

Anakin jerked harder, this time amplifying his strength with the Force. Still nothing.

“You won’t get anywhere with that. Let me call Cody to get the bridge to release this walker temporarily. I’ll just have to find the ID number somewhere…” He began walking around the walker and observing it, avoiding the large “A-17” stenciled on the floor of the deck.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin shouted.

“Oh, you’re right, I should head back to the bridge. I’ll send Rex over.”


End file.
